A Love from A Dream
by kahrahreader
Summary: Mikan dreamt of him. Did he ever have a dream of her, too? Who is this "he" to Mikan's past? When the two of them collide, what'll happen? Will she remember? Will they have the chance to be together or will their love stay like a love from a dream?
1. Moving On

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice!**

**This is my first fan fiction so please do understand my mistakes.**

**Thank you and Enjoy.**

* * *

**A Love from a Dream**

Mikan dreamt of him. Did he ever have a dream of her, too? Who is this "he" to Mikan's past? When the two of them collide, what'll happen? Will they remember? Will they fall?

It's a twisted story of love, friendship and happiness that'll leave you breath taking and wanting to ask for more.

* * *

Before we begin, Alice Academy is a school for teenagers who are great musicians and singers who'll become stars when they graduate. Students will stay in this school for more than 4 years to study and learn more about music and more about their selves. This elite and prestigious those only talented students can come into, like our protagonist in this story Mikan Sakura.

* * *

The sun was almost up and in a room where the curtains where draped across the window lays a brunette haired girl fast asleep. What could she be dreaming right about now?

**Mikan's POV**

_It's this dream again, no; it's not, it's a memory from where I was 7 years old._

_I was under this Sakura Tree and his head was on my lap while he was fast asleep. I was caressing his raven hair…and carefully he opened his crimson eyes and stared straight at me. I knew that he was special to me. I knew he loved me. I knew I was happy, but then who was he? I really can't remember. He slowly parted his lips and he was about to say something to me._

"_Don't….." he started to speak faintly._

_Suddenly he was fading fast like ashes which are blown with the wind. Everything was fading, everything around me. And now I'm all alone in the darkness that surrounds me, that uncovers before me._

_And there was suddenly a faint sound and it gradually became louder and louder and…_

"_Wake Up! Sleepy Head! Wake Up!" _

_Huh? What was that? It sounded like my clock! _

_**End of POV**_

The brunette girl slowly opened her hazel nut eyes to reveal that her clock was the one making the noise and ending the dream or the memory she just had. She tapped the clocked to turn off that goddamned noise it was emitting. It was already 6:30 am and it was already late for her first day in Alice Academy.

"God, I'm late!" the brunette said hurriedly. "It's the first day of school and I'm already late!"

She took a quick bath and wore her uniform. The Alice Academy uniform is a short, navy blue skirt which ends just right above the knee, a navy blue jacket which has long sleeves and right under that is a white spaghetti strap. For her shoes she wears knee-sacks and black shoes. She packed her stuff like clothes, underwear, books, her guitar and her notebook where her song compositions are written.

She brushed her hair and applied a natural dash of make-up. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

_My Alice Academy Uniform fits me perfectly. I, Mikan Sakura, will have a great first day and a great year in this school for great musicians and singers. _She thought while twirling around.

Mikan Sakura plays a guitar, writes great songs, and has a beautiful voice like her mom, Yuki Sakura and her father Izumi Yukihara who plays the guitar and writes songs for her mom and him. They were stars during their time but when Mikan was born they shut their doors to stardom to give Mikan the freedom to make choices for herself.

Mikan took her luggage and got out of her room and went down stairs to their dining area. Her mom was there who was preparing the dishes while her father was reading the daily paper.

"Good Morning, my dear Mikan." Her mom greeted her.

"Good Morning, Mikan." Her father greeted her.

"Good Morning, Mom, dad." She greeted them back and kissed their cheeks.

She sat down on one of the chairs and started to eat.

When she was done, her mom, dad and her went to the car and drove her to Alice Academy. When they arrived at the front gates of the Academy….

"Mikan, dear, take care of yourself and keep in touch with us, okay?" her mom said.

"And, Mikan, don't fall in love with boys directly at this academy, agreed?" her dad told her.

"I promise, mom and dad. And besides I'm already 16, okay? I love you." Mikan replied back.

She kissed them goodbye, got out of the car and wave right at them when they already drove off.

**At the car…**

"Will she be okay, honey?" Yuki said.

"Yeah, I think she will be, Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi are there, too, you know." Izumi replied back.

"And not only them, him, too, if they ever remember that they are childhood friends."

"Well, I think she will, since they were very close, before."

"Hmmm, I think so."

**At the Alice Academy front gates…**

**Mikan's POV**

_I am really here. My dreams will turn to reality. _

_Alice Academy here I come!_

_**End of POV**_

* * *

_**What'll happen to Mikan Sakura? Will she ever meet new friends? And will she remember the boy who was always in her dreams? Will love come? And will her dreams turn to reality. **_

_**Stay Tuned!**_

_**Reviews, corrections and suggestions are highly appreciated.**_

_**Thank You!**_


	2. It's the Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!

**This is my first fan fiction so please do understand my mistakes.**

**Thank you and Enjoy.**

**I want to thank **yuuki36 **for the review**.

* * *

**A Love from a Dream**

**Chapter 2**

RECAP:

**At the Alice Academy front gates…**

**Mikan's POV**

_I am really here. My dreams will turn to reality. _

_Alice Academy here I come!_

_**End of POV**_

End of Recap

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

As I entered the Alice Academy gates which were very huge, I tell you. My heart began to beat faster than I expected. I was not nervous, I knew that but I knew that "he" was here. The boy who was always in my dreams, my memories before the day came when I was traumatized because of the death of my only brother, Ryo. I lost some of my memories back then and up until now I only remembered a part of my past. I never really remembered what happened to my brother or where was this boy who was always in my dreams. I knew I'll meet him soon. Very Soon.

**End of POV**

**

* * *

**

(The academy is like the school from La Corda d'oro but unlike the statue which was placed on the middle of the road it was a huge fountain and when look at the right and left side, it is a forest of Cherry Blossoms.)

Mikan placed a smile on her face as she saw the academy. And she smiled at everyone staring right at her.

_Who is she? She's got a cheerful aura surrounding her. She's beautiful. I wonder which class she'll be put in. She smiled at me! _The thoughts of the students came rushing in as Mikan walked right pass them.

She sat down on the side of this huge fountain as she took in everything that lies before her. Until…

"_I-ss that? Is that really her?"_ She thought as a girl with black hair and purple eyes which gives her a more mature look was walking towards her.

"Hotaru! It is really you! I've missed you!" Mikan shouted as she ran towards her, best friend since childhood and gave her a tight embrace.

"Yes, it's me, baka."

"You meanie!"

"I don't care. Let go of me, because I can't breath, you idiot."

"Oh, sorry, Hotaru." Mikan said as she released Hotaru from the tight embrace she gave her.

Hotaru fixed her skirt and her jacket which was all lumpy because of Mikan's embrace.

_I never thought I'd see her like this, after what has happened 9 years ago. _Hotaru thought.

"Hotaru, I never seen you, like ages! You never changed a single bit aside from your height and beauty." Mikan said as she smiled.

"And you are still an idiot like you used to be."

"I am not! I have…" she was cut off by the sudden ring of the school bell which was the signal for every student to go to the auditorium for the general and welcoming assembly.

"Well, you idiot we better go. You don't want to be late do you?" Hotaru asked.

"Yup, I don't want to be late. Let's go, Hotaru!" Mikan replied while clinging to Hotaru's left arm.

Mikan and Hotaru went to the auditorium which was now full of students sitting by their assigned seats. Both of them sat on the front row since they were new students in this academy. Mikan and Hotaru sat between two cute girls.

"Hi, I'm Nonoko and I play the bass." The girl beside Hotaru said that.

"Hello, I'm Anna and I play an electric guitar. It's nice to meet you. Nonoko and I are sisters, by the way." The girl who was sitting next to Mikan reached out her hand to introduce herself.

"It's nice to meet both of you, too. I'm Sakura Mikan. I play the guitar and beside me is Imai Hotaru. She can play the piano."

"So, can you sing?" Nonoko asked.

"I think so." Mikan replied.

While, Hotaru didn't reply.

"Well, good because I heard that the someone from the faculty will be drawing by lot a new student who'll sing in front of the entire crowd in this auditorium. Well, he or she will not sing alone. They'll sing duets. His or her partner would be one of the top students here in the academy." Anna explained.

"I wish it'll not be me." Mikan hoped.

"Me, too" Anna replied.

"Me, three!" Nonoko replied back.

Mikan and the others stopped their talk because the assembly was about to start.

"Welcome dear students, for those who don't know me, I am Principal Ichi. And I welcome you to Alice Academy!" the guy with a moustache said as the students gave him a round of applause.

Principal Ichi sat down on one of the chairs which were placed on the middle of the stage while the other chairs beside him were occupied by other teachers.

One of the teachers stood up and went to the microphone.

"Hello students! I'm Narumi-sensei and I am your Voice Lesson Teacher!" he said happily and cheerfully.

He explained the rules and regulations of the school and more. [Blah, blah, blah]

"Now, I welcome you, the top students of Alice Academy!" Everybody was cheering and making some noise.

"I'll now introduce them to you, first stop, Luna Koizumi!" a girl with strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes walked to the middle of the stage. Boys were drooling because of her. And there were banners being brought up which said, "I love LUNA KOIZUMI!" or "MARRY ME, LUNA!"

"I can't believe they'd fall for her." Nonoko smirked.

"Next stop, Ruka Nogi!" a boy with blond hair that parts in the middle and has light blue eyes went up beside Luna. Now, girls were screaming things like "We love you, Ruka!" or "I'll do anything for you!"

"Oh my God! Hotaru its Ruka! I can't believe he's studying here! I haven't seen him for 9 years too, you know." She said.

Hotaru just smirked.

"You know him, Mikan?" Anna asked.

"Yup, he's a childhood friend of mine." Mikan replied, suddenly the image of the boy popped out of her mind. The boy who's always in her dreams…her head was suddenly aching but she acted like nothing was wrong.

_Oh, god, this cannot be happening. _Mikan thought worriedly.

"And now our top student, Natsume Hyuuga!" a guy with short black hair and cold black crimson eyes went besides Ruka.

_I know him but from where? _Mikan thought as her head was beginning to ache even more as more girls and boys were cheering for him. _I cannot believe this._

"Now, that we know our top students in this school. I will now pick the name of the student who'll be singing with Natsume Hyuuga since he is the top student in this school."

Natsume smirked. _I hate this. I hate those fan girls. I hate everything. _He thought.

Narumi-sensei was bringing a jar with bits of paper in it.

"Oh, what do we have here, please come up here, SAKURA MIKAN!"

_Sakura Mikan? As in Sakura Yuki? Is she the daughter of Yuki and Izumi? I cannot believe it! _Thoughts of the audience were rushing through.

"What, me? Hotaru help me." Mikan pleaded.

One of the lights was shining down on Mikan.

"I can't do anything you, idiot. Just go up there and sing." Hotaru said.

"but,..buut." Mikan pleaded again.

"Go!" Hotaru shouted.

"Oh, okay." Mikan said in defeat.

* * *

Mikan went up the stage to see Natsume Hyuuga staring right at her. And well, Mikan stared back. They were the only ones up there since everybody took their seats by the audience area. They were already holding their microphones but they just stared.

_I know her. I know him. _They thought in unison.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Chapter 2. I know this is not one of the best and it is still short but I'll do everything to make you like it and make it a little bit longer on the next chapters since many more NATSUME AND MIKAN & RUKA AND HOTARU scenes will be happening. **

**Stay Tuned!**

**Review, corrections and suggestions would highly be appreciated.**

_**I need your help, please suggest a song that states something about "Leaving".**_

**Thank You! Again!**


	3. He and Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**This is my first fan fiction so please do understand my mistakes.**

**Thank you and Enjoy.**

**Sorry for the late update. I was kind of busy. So here is Chapter Three. **

**

* * *

**

**A Love from a Dream**

**Chapter 3**

**Recap: **

Mikan went up the stage to see Natsume Hyuuga staring right at her. And well, Mikan stared back. They were the only ones up there since everybody took their seats by the audience area. They were already holding their microphones but they just stared.

_I know her. I know him. _They thought in unison.

**~End of Recap**

**

* * *

**

Natsume and Mikan just stared at each other for a couple of seconds with the microphone in their hands.

_I knew something was wrong here. He kept staring at me like I'm someone who's gone for a long time. _She thought. _But he is very familiar to me especially those cold crimson eyes he has._

_I have to break this up. She is not her! She can't be. _He thought. "Let's get over with this, Polka dots."

"What? Y-you saw didn't you? b-but how? You pervert!" she yelled at him.

"Shut up, Polka dots. I saw it when you climbed the stairs and I don't know if you can sing or not but we have to finish this." He said, as he nodded to Narumi-sensei which was the signal to start the music. _Let's see if you can keep up with me._

As the music started, Mikan faced the crowd, trembling.

"I'm s-so-sorry but I can't do this." She said as she was about to walk away.

"Are you scared, Polka dots?" He said.

Mikan was stopped by those words. "My name is not Polka dots, you pervert, and I am not scared."

"Then prove it, Polka dots."

She used the microphone and said, "Narumi- sensei please start again, Thank you."

_**Start of Something New**_

_**(Originally by: Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens)**_

_[Natsume:]  
Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance_

_[Mikan:]  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart_

_[Natsume:]  
Ohh_

_[Mikan:]  
To all the possibilities. oooooooh_

_[Both:]  
I know_

_[Mikan:]  
That something has changed_

_[Both:]  
Never felt this way_

_[Mikan:]  
And right here tonight_

_[Both:]  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you, ohh  
And now looking in your eyes_

_[Mikan:]  
I feel in my heart_

_[Natsume:]  
Feel in my heart_

_[Both:]  
The start of something new_

_[Natsume:]  
Ohh yeahh  
Now who'd of ever thought that, mmm_

_[Both:]  
We'd both be here tonight_

_[Natsume:]  
Ohh_

_[Mikan:]  
Yeah  
And the world looks so much brighter_

_[Natsume:]  
Brighter, brighter_

_[Mikan:]  
With you by my side_

_[Natsume:]  
By my side_

_[Both:]  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way_

_[Mikan:]  
I know it for_

_[Both:]  
Real  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you, ohh  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart_

_[Mikan:]  
The start of something new_

_[Natsume:]  
I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me, ohhh yeah_

_[Both:]  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see, ohhhh_

_It the start of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you, ohh_

_And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right_

_[Natsume:]  
So right_

_[Mikan:]  
To be here with you_

_[Both:]  
Ohhhh  
And now looking in your eyes_

_[Natsume:]  
(Looking in your eyes)_

_[Both:]  
I feel in my heart_

_[Natsume:]  
(Feel in my heart)_

_[Mikan:]  
The start of something new_

_[Natsume:]  
The start of something new_

_[Both:]  
The start of something newwww_

When they finished the song they never noticed that their faces were inches apart and that they had so much fun. They were both gasping.

"You were just lucking this time, Polka dots" Natsume said, gasping while his hand was on Mikan's waist. _She does look like her, the girl from my dreams, the girl who left me, the girl who I loved and the girl whom I now hate. _

"Well then you never know what real talent is then, Hyuuga." Mikan smiled as she walked a few steps backward for them to have space.

Mikan faced the audience and she was amazed that everybody, including the teachers and the principal were now standing and was giving them a round of applause.

"Well, that was a great duet, right guys?" Narumi-sensei said as he was still clapping his hands with an amazed look. _I think they will look good together._

She looked at all of the students including Hotaru who was on her feet as she was giving her a round of applause. Mikan grinned at her and Hotaru smiled back.

Suddenly…

_I'm dizzy. Everything is all a blur. And then I was falling, but someone caught me, then I was surrounded by this darkness again._

_

* * *

_

**Natsume's POV**

_Her Hazel nut eyes and her brown hair are just like from the girl before, the girl who never said goodbye._

_As I stared at her, I remember the pain I felt when she left. _

_*flashback*_

_I ran after her as fast as I could but still I never catch up to her and she never looked back. She just left. And as I went back home…my sister was sobbing, crying as she was clutching my mom's hand by the bed, I rushed to stay by her side. _

_As I watch her dying from this unknown disease…my heart was breaking even more. _

"_Na-Natsume" she said gasping._

"_Yes, mom?" I said, as I was on the verge of crying._

"_Pl-Please t-take ca-care of your sister f-for me and tell, Mi- and her mom that I-I'm forgive them." She said as she smiled._

_What? Who is this Mi-? Forgive? _

_I just nodded and then she just gave her last breath._

_*End of Flashback*_

_Suddenly the girl right in front of me started swaying and she just collapsed but I can't believe that I rushed towards her as she fell down straight to my arms._

_I carried her to her room and laid her on her bed._

**~END OF POV**

**

* * *

**

Natsume stood by Mikan's bed and was mesmerized by her beauty and suddenly he leaned forward and kissed her forehead and left her room, surprised.

Mikan woke up by the sudden sound of the door.

_Uhh, where am I? _She thought as she stood up from the bed.

She walked towards the door and opened it only to see a hallway with five doors. Mikan looked ate her left to find a staircase going down. _So I am on the second floor? _She asked herself.

She went down through the staircase to find a living room. The Plasma Television Set which includes a DVD player and huge stereos was turned on and a girl with black hair was sitting on the black couch.

"Nee, Hotaru, where are we?" she asked as she approached Hotaru who's head was only seen because of the huge couch she was sitting on.

Hotaru turned around and said, "We're in our apartment, dummy." As she ate crab chips. (haha, crab chips! Have you heard of that?)

"Wh-hat? Our apartment? I thought we were at school."

"Yes, we are at school and this apartment is in our school, baka."

"Oh! Hehehe." She said amused.

Tak! Tak! Pak! The sounds of plates falling were heard from the kitchen.

As Mikan heard the noise she jumped from the place where she was standing to Hotaru's lap and well, you know what happened, the crab chips scattered on the floor.

Hotaru took something beside her and…

BANG! BANG!

Two shoots of a certain gun was heard and our little Mikan fell on the floor face first.

"Ho-ta-taru, what did you do that for?" Mikan said while rubbing her forward which now has two lumps because of the BAKA gun.

"Well, you idiot, you made me, uh, no, YOU drop my Crab CHIPS!" Hotaru yelled.

"Uhm, sorry, about that Hotaruuu. I was just scared." She said while she was about to cry.

_Don't cry you, idiot! I hate it when I see you cry, I hate it when you cry. _Hotaru thought, worriedly.

But she was cut off,

"Uhm, sorry about that, guys." A guy with blonde hair and blue eyes went out of the kitchen. "The plates slipped. Hehehe"

Bang! Bang! Thud!

The guy with blonde hair and blue eyes fell on floor, butt first.

"Ruka, are you okay?" Mikan rushed to his side with a concerned expression on her face.

"Yes, I'm o-okay. What the hell did you do that for Hotaru?"

"It's Imai to you, Nogi. You are also the reason why I dropped my Crab Chips and because of that you are going to clean this" she said pointing to the dropped Chips, "and you are going to buy me some again."

"Why would I do th-?" Click! Click! The sound of the gun cut Ruka off.

"What did you say?" Hotaru asked.

"Nothing"

"Uh, why are you here Ruka? I thought this is our apartment, Hotaru and I." Mikan asked.

"Uh well, actually…" Ruka started to speak.

* * *

**Well, what do we have here, a sort of CLIFF HANGER? Hahaha. :D There you have it, ****Chapter 3****. Sorry for the late update. I was busy with the school stuff. **

**Hope you liked it.**

**Stay Tuned!**

**Review, corrections and suggestions would highly be appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
